


The Heat Of Passion

by MelonPope



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Yaoi, omggg so segz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonPope/pseuds/MelonPope
Summary: Michelle is a 33 year old woman with a regular office job living in Chicago. During the day, she works, talks with friends, and takes care of her children like a normal mother should. But when the kids aren't around, and she's out of work, she goes to her computer. There, she maintains a secret identity. One by the name of ya0i_luvr_69. There, she enjoys the pasttime of reading stories of boys 16 years younger than her and gushing about them. She will do anything to defend this passion of hers. Even if that means lying.Meanwhile, on the other side of town lived Kyle, a 32 year old man living with his parents. Like Michelle, he spends his best time online. He has an anime meme account on Instagram with 10.5k followers. There, he reposts fanart from reddit and bullies lgbt artists. He is a proud confederate and would do anything to prove to people that he's right and they're wrong. Even if that means ignoring the truth.Michelle and Kyle, two people destined to be enemies. But what happens when enemies clash, and a greater passion arises? What happens, when two people sworn from birth to hate eachother, collide in the heat of the moment and consiquentially become something more?
Relationships: fujoshi/dudebro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Heat Of Passion

Michelle was a 33 year pld woman sitting in her room looking st gay yaoi hentai when suddeny pshe got a ring on the doorbell. she wnt downstairs and it was the mailman. heres your package miss.  
“thanks “she said. “you give off seme energy, i like that.”  
im kyle what the fuck is a same he said  
itks yaoi like when they spdoo the secx like bakugp and delu pn my reading manga  
what the fuck is wrong with you. gay is a sin you fucking moron stoopid gay people with their probpoganda. deku and bacugovar nor gat shucj thee fuck up you fucking bitch.you need to understand these afe strate men and you can t shop thek it’s gay yupur gonma catch ghe gay soeseade and yheir stoopid gaynessness and theor stopping same and ukelele and thair thupid hair  
“nani baka!! bakugo and deku are say also jotaro amd jusuke are incestuous because tueyr related and interact with eachother. jotaros uke ass upis so phat the clap of uie shekeks alerted the yaoi police ajd his eueeeeicjr. im afujosui and froud of it  
lfuck you”.  
“fuck your”  
and so tuen, kyle and michelle started snogging and they did the secs

**Author's Note:**

> g


End file.
